I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holiday decorations. More particularly, this invention relates to devices and methods for mounting and supporting one or more coils of light supporting flexible material (such as plastic, metal or even wood) in a true conical or frusto-conical configuration to form a Christmas tree decoration and associated decorations attached thereto.
II. Related Art
Light supporting coils held in a generally frusto-conical helical shape have been used both inside and outside as holiday decorations. The coil is typically made of a flexible plastic material which, when not supported in a generally frusto-conical shape, lays flat on the ground or some other horizontal surface. To achieve a generally frusto-conical shape, the innermost portion of the coil which becomes the top of the decoration typically includes an attachment member then allows it to be attached to a support pole which projects up through the inside of the coil from a base. However, one problem with prior art Christmas decorations of this type is that they often appear lopsided and do not hang evenly from the pole.
For the most aesthetically pleasing simulation of a Christmas tree, it is desired to achieve a true frusto-conical or preferably a true conical shape and further to have a circular base some distance off the ground to simulate the lower branches of the tree. Prior art efforts to achieve this shape typically involve using strings to tie the bottom turn of the coil either to the legs of the support stand that support the center pole or to tie the lowermost coil to stakes in the ground. It is proven to be exceedingly difficult, however, to quickly and easily center the coil around the pole in this fashion and the result is a lopsided or uneven appearance. Another problem with prior art decorations of this type is that they typically can only be supported on a horizontal surface such as a floor or a flat piece of ground using a stand and pole arrangement. However, it is often desirable to support the decoration in some other way. For example, it may be desirable to mount and support the decoration to the top of a fence post, to a vertical surface such as a wall, a glass surface such as window or sliding glass door, column, or even to a surface that is not vertical. It may also be desirable to suspend the decoration from above such as from a ceiling or suspension cable extending over a street or the like. Thus, there is a real need in the art to provide alternative arrangements for supporting the decoration.
It is further desired for the decoration to have a conical (as opposed to a generally frusto-conical) shape to better simulate a Christmas tree and for other aesthetic reasons. In prior art devices, at best a frusto-conical shape was achieved because the top turn of the helical coil generally formed a circle coupled to the top attachment which engaged the top of the pole to support the decoration. This gives the decoration an appearance suggesting that the top of the tree had been cut off because the top two or three windings needed to complete a conical shape so that the decoration comes to a point are missing.
Still another problem with prior art devices of this type is that they are limited in their application. Possible applications of the prior art devices can be expanded by providing a translucent shroud or cover to produce a simulated tree having a diffused or glowing light effect.
Another real disadvantage with the commercially available prior art devices is that two people are recommended for assembly. It is desirable to provide a device that can be easily assembled by a single person.